What If The Titans Won The War
by knicks1998
Summary: The Titans won the war and have been killing, torturing and capturing demigods who do not agree with the methods of the Titans. Only when Dax Flynn joins the show, do things start looking up.
1. Discoveries

_**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story flames accepted, I hope its good.**_

**_Chapter1: Discoveries_**

_**Mystery Person's POV**_

_It had been two years since the Titans had won the war and destroyed the mist in the process. They had forced "rebel" demigods into slavery and the ones who had evaded captivity made themselves scarce and attempted to blend in. The mortals lived in fear of what would happen to them if they spoke up for themselves, so mostly they went by the rules._

_Only a few brave souls dared to stand up to the Titans; a group of demigods, clear sighted mortals and nature spirits were the only ones-other than the hunters of artemis- not to admit defeat. And why was this... because Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena had been killed during the war. Percy Jackson-the leader of the group- did not take this well. This small unruly group has been causing riots and damage to titan property ever since..._

I was reading this in 7th Grade History class at the local slave labour-I mean "school" in what used to be Manhattan which is now Greater Lykaios. Those accursed Titans named every city in the US after one of their lousy sacred places. And now I was listening to Mr. P(a.k.a Prometheus) prattle on about how the "feeble" gods had let the demigods die in order to save themselves and how it hadn't worked. So the Gods were thrown into Tartarus, except Poseidon, Athena, Hermes and Artemis who had managed to escape.  
>I was just thinking this when a huge wave crashed down upon the room crushing everything but me and Mr.P. I found myself floating around, stuggling, until I was forced to gasp a breath. When I did, I discovered that I inhaled just like normal air...<em>Uh-Oh this could only mean one thing: That I ,Dax Flynn, was one of them!<em>

**_I know short chapter, sorry but i am moving house and uploading it from my iPhone... I did leave you on a cliffy  
><em>****_Please Review... Update next in 1/2 days_**


	2. Welcome My Friend

_**Chapter 2: Welcome My Friend**_

_**Percy's POV**_

Myself, Grover and Thaila were sprinting at top speed towards the prison that was a school in which a very unusual demigod was residing in. We just hoped that Prometheus hadn't figured out who he was yet. This child must be important considering that Artemis risked her freedom to help find him.

_**Thaila's POV  
><strong>_Jeez, the last person to be this important was Luke and we all know how well that turned out don't we? And anyway, I thought we were supposed to be hurrying, Percy is running at snails pace...

_**Grover's POV  
><strong>_I hope this guy like enchiladas...mmmmmm food! Umm sorry where were we oh yea we were chasing down this mystery demigod...

_**Third Person's POV  
><strong>_They had reached the car park of the school in question when all Hades broke loose; A low roaring could be heard above the rushing of cars. Then it appeared, a huge eight foot monster towerered above the trio.

_**Percy's POV  
><strong>_I uncapped Riptide as Thaila popped open her mace canister and tapped her bracelet revealing her spear and Aegis. While Grover was rummaging through his bag throwing random bits of fruit at what appeared to be my old friend, beef boy, the minotaur!  
>"Hey Beef Boy, I hope you like kebabs cos' you're about to become one" I shouted.<br>Thaila looked at me incredulously while saying"Is that the best you can come up with Jackson!"before she muttered a string of words too violent to repeat.  
>I summoned a wave and tapped my wrist band making my shield appear. I used the wave to propell me towards my rival, as I neared him I jumped and sliced straght through his double headed axe. He roared in outrage before lashing out with a hairy fist which clollided with Grover, sending him flying. Hopefully Thaila manged to drag him away, but I had bigger problems namely the Minotaur. He lowered his horns and came at me like an angry bull, which I guess he actually was. I waited to the last second before diving out of the was while simultaneously slashing up with my sword. I heard the rip of flesh and an angry howl before being covered in a shower of dust.<br>I quickly ran over to Grover who was lying in a heap muttering about food. I realised there was no hope of waking him up anytime soon so I told Thaila to stay there while I went to collect the boy. After a few minutes of curses and obscenities she eventually agreed.

Me being me, without any common sense, I created another slightly larger wave and used it to smash through the wall of the school. Inside was Prometheus, a group of Telekhines (who were veiled by the mist from Dax) and a boy with dark blond hair, an angular face and golden brown eyes. The group of sea demons were vapourised instantly from the force of my atack while the child looked shocked for a minute before a look of realisation struck his face.

_**Dax's POV  
><strong>_I looked through the water to see a tanned eighteen year old with dark hair and green eye beckoning me towards him. Judging from the description I realised he was Percy Jackson the infamous demigod who had evaded capture for two whole years. I swam faster than I knew I could towards him when a blast of energy struck me, throwing me to the side. I glanced behind and saw Prometheus getting up and using his powers to clear the water. "So what do we have here; Percy Jackson the Failure of Olympus and Dax Flynn the nobody-I kew there was something odd about you Dax, now why don't you come over here and no harm will be done."He said  
>I dont't know what came over me but I was suddenly so angry that I felt a storm brewing inside me, a jet of water flew from my fingertips smashing Mr.P in the gut.<br>"Oh so your my bro are you?" said Percy  
>But before he could continue, I let out a piercing scream which resulted in bolt after bolt of lightning being exerted from my body.<br>Prometheus stood up feebly before taking one look at me and vanishing.  
>Percy just stared, but regained composure quickly and ushered me towards him and strode out of the dilapidated room. I followed carefully. When we stopped I saw a very angry looking female punk and a scruffy hobo with goats legs...wait, did I say goats legs.<br>Oh Shit, he's a Satyr, and then there was Percy, Son of Poseidon but that meant the gir had to be Thaila Daughter of Zeus... It was all true, my wirst fears were coming to life...

_**Another short chapter sorry guys, the next one will be longer. Please Review: 10 reviews= Next Chapter**_


End file.
